


Мимимикрия

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: О том, как цум-цум Брока влюбился в Капитана Америку, и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Мимимикрия

**Author's Note:**

> Короче, во всем виноват гугл, который на невинный поисковый запрос выдал что-то вроде: "Цум-цумы прилетели на Землю, и им так понравились Мстители, что они начали их копировать в меру своих возможностей". Я тут вообще ни при чем, честно-честно!  
> Голимый флафф и милота, и нет, мне не стыдно))

Цум Брока всегда был странным, но он и не подозревал, что настолько. Решительно не обращая на него никакого внимания, Айс увлеченно хрустел своим дорогущим кормом, заботливо выбирая из него орешки, которые он всегда великодушно оставлял хозяину.

Брок стянул у него из миски пару зерен арахиса, закинул их в рот и продолжил осуждающе смотреть на своего внезапно вспомнившего о способностях к мимикрии цума.

Раньше, вообще-то, Брок считал его уникальным и исключительным как раз потому, что Айс по какой-то причине напрочь отказывался изменять внешность. Все остальные цумы, реагируя на настроение владельца или собственную симпатию-антипатию, могли за десять минут сотню раз перекраситься, отрастить или укоротить шерсть, но Айс не менялся никогда. Пухлый, мягкий, с серебристо-серой пушистой шерстью, он был похож на дождевое облако, из которого смешно торчали короткие лапки.

Разумеется, эта необычная стабильность здорово бросалась в глаза, но Брок был вполне уверен в себе, чтобы не обращать на болтовню внимания. Не говоря уже о том, что в работе такая чудаковатость его цума скорее помогала, чем вредила. Потому что «да ну его нахрен, у него даже цум отмороженный, сам наверняка тоже отморозок».

Одним словом, этот тандем из Брока и сурово летавшего над ним грозового облака прекрасно существовал уже много лет. До того самого дня, как Айс не зафанател – окончательно и, по всей видимости, бесповоротно. 

Просто потому, что Роджерс на последнем задании спас его мохнатую толстую задницу вместе с Броковой – по счастью, не мохнатой и не толстой. Айса, наотрез отказавшегося расставаться с ним на время задания, едва не придавило куском стены, Брок сунулся его спасать, но не рассчитал время и чуть не попал под ту же стену. Невесть как оказавшийся поблизости Роджерс с обидной легкостью удержал тяжеленный каменный блок одной рукой, второй попутно ухитрившись запустить в парочку вражеских голов щит, и Айс втюрился. Растекся, как студентка по первой строчке списка «Форбс».

На этой мысли Брок скривился и в отместку отобрал у негодующе пискнувшего Айса кусочек сушеного банана. Цум в ответ сжевал отложенный для него грецкий орех и сделал окраску еще ярче, чертова фанатка.

Брок оглядел его живописно синий мех, ярко-красные лапки, выбеленную на голове шерсть в форме крылышек, как у Роджерса на шлеме, и красно-белый мохнатый «пояс», деливший пухлое тельце почти ровно пополам, и с трудом подавил желание побиться головой об стол. На гордую букву «А» на лбу Айса Брок старался не смотреть вообще.

Зловредно сощурив черные круглые глазки, Айс неловко кувыркнулся, переворачиваясь на спину, и гордо продемонстрировал белоснежную звезду на груди, которой точно не было еще утром.

Брок закрыл лицо ладонью и понадеялся, что Роджерс никогда этого не увидит. Айс, довольный его реакцией, неуклюже завозился, как огромный жук, пытаясь перевернуться обратно. Получалось у него так себе, и цум прополз, кажется, через весь стол на спине, прежде чем сдался и возмущенным цумканьем не напомнил, что хозяина заводил себе не просто так.

Брок фыркнул и, пощекотав его по мягкому животу (Айс немедленно застрекотал, как саранча), поставил его на лапы.

– Сделайся нормальным, а, по-человечески прошу! – предпринял еще одну попытку договориться с упрямым цумом Брок.

Айс в ответ повернулся к нему круглым синим задом и, мечтательно что-то тренькнув, перелетел на стеллаж, скрывшись за горшком с искусственным цветком. Из этого угла немедленно раздалось шуршание, и Брок, невольно заинтересовавшись, решился нарушить его уединение.

– Да ты издеваешься?! – рявкнул он, заглянув за горшок.

Айс в ответ пронзительно заверещал так, что аж уши заложило, и оскалил мелкие острые зубки, явно намекая, что разрушать его святилище не позволит даже горячо любимому хозяину. Брок кисло оглядел невесть откуда притащенные цумом газеты – разумеется, с суровым ликом Капитана Америки на обложке – и еще раз понадеялся, что Роджерс никогда этого не увидит.

Айс развалился на одной из газет, трепетно прижимаясь тельцем к фотографии, и тихонько зацумцумкал, видимо, признаваясь Роджерсу в любви. Брок очень понадеялся, что многочисленные ученые ошибались, когда утверждали, что цумы и их хозяева характером и темпераментом похожи, как близнецы. Потому что если он сам, внезапно влюбившись, начнет так же фанатично чудить...

– А мою фотку тогда сгрыз, скотина, – отбрасывая дурацкие мысли, беззлобно сказал Брок, подхватывая цума на руки.

Тот ласково куснул его палец, щекотно царапаясь мелкими коготками, и расслабленно развалился на ладони меховым комком, сытый и разомлевший.

– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал Брок, открывая дверцу тумбочки.

Айс возмущенно затрещал и попытался улизнуть, но, отяжелевший и неловкий, был быстро пойман. Брок накрыл его второй ладонью сверху, игнорируя негодующий писк, и усадил на подушечку, лежавшую в тумбочке. Цум жалобно зацумкал, грустно опустив маленькие круглые ушки, но эффекта его представление не возымело. Тщательно следя за тем, чтобы Айс не сбежал, Брок поставил рядом с ним миски с водой и едой и закрыл дверцу тумбочки на ключ.

Айс внутри раздраженно завозился и, кажется, негодующе боднул головой стенку шкафа. Брок испытал было угрызения совести, а затем представил, как Айс, во всем своем звездно-полосатом великолепии, как гребанный косплеер, появляется перед Роджерсом, и еще раз уверился в правильности своего решения. Цум, конечно, потом будет дуться на него весь вечер за то, что ему не дали вблизи повосхищаться объектом его безумной любви, но в конце концов все-таки простит.

На разбор полетов Брок пришел последним, но, по счастью, не опоздал. Роджерс, сидевший во главе длинного стола, коротко кивнул ему и подтянул к себе поближе планшет, по которому увлеченно топтался его канареечно-желтый цум, пытаясь заставить сработать сенсорный экран. Экран, спрограммированный не реагировать на чрезмерно пронырливые лапки, упорно не загорался, лишь изредка, будто в насмешку, отсвечивая диодами по краям.

Брок сел рядом с Джеком, который в знак приветствия лениво толкнул его коленом под столом, и машинально потянулся к плечу, на котором обычно восседал Айс. Цума под ладонью не оказалось, тискать было некого, и Брок, как и всю неделю после «судьбоносного» задания, затосковал.

Под стать хозяину ленивый цум привычно лежал у Джека на голове и Брока поприветствовал на пару мгновений зазеленевшей шерстью, что у него было прямо-таки высшей формой дружелюбия. Лично Броку, правда, этот цвет напоминал цвет блюющего смайлика. Джек, не мудрствуя лукаво, назвал своего цума Хуаном (вообще-то, сначала он был Травкой, потом стал Марихуаной, и последнее имя так ему приглянулось, что он наотрез отказался переименовываться, но великодушно откликался на сокращенный вариант).

Поздоровавшись с сидевшими на другом конце стола Старком, Романовой и Бартоном, Брок сполз на стуле пониже и, оглядев Роджерса, который мягко почесывал своего Санни по удивительно крупному, как для цума, тельцу, снова ощутил досаду.

Сдался Айсу этот Роджерс. Джек вот пару раз тоже вытаскивал их из неприятностей, но Айс что-то не спешил в него влюбляться. А тут прямо зациклился настолько, что иначе как в косплее не ходил, хотя цумы, вообще-то, обычно менялись не так кардинально. Но Айс и здесь выделился, со скрупулезностью, достойной лучшего применения, сменив амплуа.

Роджерс разбирал отчет аналитиков по последнему заданию, и Брок, зная, что с его стороны косяков (помимо гребанной стены, конечно) не было, слушал его вполуха, разглядывая разбредшихся кто куда цумов.

Романовский Мист привычно шхерился черт те где, выжидая момент, когда все расслабятся и можно будет напасть на кого-нибудь со спины. Шуточки у Миста были дурные, и не трогал он, пожалуй, только Айса – потому что злить его не рисковал даже сам Брок – и Санни – потому что тот, несмотря на всю свою терпеливость, мог вломить так, что мало не покажется. И это не говоря уже о том, что он был раза в полтора больше обычного цума.

Бартоновский Тикки мирно торчал у него из нагрудного кармана рубашки – отслеживал обстановку и дрых одновременно.

Дюбель (только Старк мог так назвать цума, еще бы Болтом окрестил) возился у тумбочки в углу, и Брок очень подозревал, что та развалится самое большее на следующий день. Был у этого кошмарного создания такой сомнительный талант, весь в хозяина пошел.

На этой мысли взгляд невольно переполз на Роджерса, в которого так серьезно вляпался Айс. Роджерс был, конечно, как ни крути, классным – адекватным, надежным, разве что чересчур, пожалуй, правильным. К внешности, даром что ориентация позволяла заценить, тоже было не придраться – правильные черты лица, яркие глаза, полные чувственные губы и греховно охрененное со всех сторон тело. Вот только...

Это же был Роджерс. Женатый на работе и наверняка представляющий при слове «постель» исключительно спальное место.

Санни, заскучав, двинулся на маленьких лапках по столу, последовательно обходя всех сидящих. Обнюхав ладонь легко щелкнувшего его по носу Старка, он на мгновение отрастил себе фирменную старковскую бородку, рядом с Романовой звонко цумкнул и окрасился в рыжий цвет. Даже шерстку, подражая ее волосам, закудрявил. Ненадолго, по счастью, потому что следующим на очереди был Бартон, растрепанную прическу которого Санни моментально слизал. Около Джека цум почти не задержался, но мордочку на мгновение будто сузил, явно пародируя его кислую мину.

На Брока Санни посмотрел внимательно и, перекрасившись в свой обычный канареечный цвет, гордо прошествовал мимо. Если Айс просто игнорировал всех и не менялся вообще, то Санни игнорировал исключительно его, Брока.

Роджерс даже несколько месяцев назад, страшно смущаясь, вызвал его к себе и сбивчиво заверил, что в этом игноре нет ничего личного и вообще, то, что его цум по какой-то причине невзлюбил Брока, вовсе не значит, что они не сработались.

Добравшись до хозяина, Санни подлез под его широкую ладонь и затарахтел, страшно довольный собой. Роджерс, легко улыбнувшись, пощекотал его и вернул руку обратно, накрывая ею цума.

Айс тоже любил вот так сидеть под ладонью, и Брок, временно лишившийся цума, завистливо вздохнул.

– Все свободны, – великодушно сказал Роджерс несколько минут спустя. – Рамлоу! Все в порядке? Что-то я давно не видел Айса, – проявил он одобренную регламентом начальственную внимательность.

Брок честно задумался над тем, означает ли внезапная звездно-полосатость его цума, что «все в порядке», но так ничего и не надумал. Да и не пришлось, впрочем: Мист, долго сидевший в засаде на шкафу, с победным цумканьем слетел оттуда, приземляясь аккурат на Хуана. Тот заверещал, вцепляясь Джеку в волосы, Джек, которому расцарапали голову, витиевато ругался, пока Романова пыталась отодрать своего Миста от Хуана.

Роджерс отвлекся на этот балаган, и Брок дальновидно слинял, не желая вдаваться в ненужные подробности. Хватит с Роджерса и того, что Айс поливает слюнями его фотографии.

***

Жизнь Брока превратилась в увлекательный квест под названием: «Как не показывать никому своего цума так, чтобы не подумали, будто ты расчленил его на кухне и съел». В конце концов, раньше Айс неотлучно был при нем, сидя на плече, как пиратский попугай, но теперь по понятным причинам держать его там было нельзя.

Брок прямо представлял, как эпично будет выглядеть с цум-цумом, раскрашенным под Капитана Америку. Рискнул показать новую окраску Айса он только Джеку – тот ржал, как ненормальный, а Хуан от изумления покрасился в розовый цвет.

Что и требовалось доказать, собственно. Терять годами наработанную репутацию отморозка с отмороженным цумом на придурка, у которого цум косплеит Капитана Америку, Брок не хотел, поэтому приходилось выкручиваться.

Негодующий Айс теперь большую часть времени проводил под его тщательно заправленной в штаны футболкой. На все вопросы Брок, старательно делая лицо чемоданчиком, уверял, что у цума сбился режим, поэтому теперь он буянит ночами и отсыпается днем, как котик.

«Котик» активно вошкался под футболкой, подтверждая его слова, и злобно цумкал, царапаясь острыми коготками. Брок закидывал ему туда вкусняшек, и Айс на некоторое время затихал, мстительно засыпая его крошками, которые потом с ругательствами приходилось вытряхивать из нижнего белья.

Однажды днем в кабинет к Броку заявился Роджерс собственной персоной. Санни дрых у него на плече, смешно поводя черным влажным носом.

Брок машинально почесал живот, надеясь наткнуться на Айса, и запоздало вспомнил, что выпустил его полетать. Цум, естественно, спрятался в своем святилище, зацеловывая фотографии кумира, да там и остался.

– Рамлоу, тут по поводу нормативов... – начал Роджерс, но Брок его не слушал.

Он с ужасом смотрел на стеллаж, на котором явственно обозначилось шевеление. Айс, заслышав любимый голос, недоверчиво высунулся из-за горшка с цветком, горделиво распушился, делая цвета еще ярче, и с торжествующим цумканьем ломанулся к стоявшему к нему спиной Роджерсу.

Брок вскочил с такой скоростью, что сам себе поразился. Подхватив со спинки стула ветровку, он в прыжке, которого не смог бы повторить даже за миллиард долларов и под страхом смерти, кинулся Айсу наперерез, как в мешок закутывая его в одежду.

Цум заголосил так, что даже сквозь ткань было слышно. Роджерс, проводивший Брока изумленным взглядом, поднял брови, Санни зевнул и взлетел ему на голову, наблюдая за тем, как Брок удерживает брыкавшуюся ветровку. Айс, судя по звукам, матерился так, что всем собратьям-цумам должно было быть за него стыдно.

Брок, натянуто улыбнувшись, бочком добрался до стола и затолкал ветровку в тумбочку, закрывая дверцу на ключ. Роджерс аж рот приоткрыл от удивления.

– Ты закрываешь цума в шкафу?! – возмутился он, отойдя, по всей видимости, от шока.

Санни негодующе пискнул и угрожающе пошел пятнами – красными и черными, реагируя на настроение хозяина. Затем даже, слетев с головы Роджерса, приблизился к тумбочке, в которой злобно скребся Айс, и утешительно ткнулся в нее круглой головой, грустно цумкнув.

– У нас с ним... э-э... Разногласия, – вообще-то, Броку очень хотелось послать Роджерса к черту.

Еще не хватало перед ним оправдываться, учитывая, что это именно из-за него нормальный и адекватный цум превратился в текущую фанатку!

Роджерс недоверчиво покосился на тумбочку, и на его суровом капитанском лице явственно начали бороться тяга к справедливости и защите всех маленьких и беспомощных и уважение к чужой частной жизни.

Последнее в итоге победило и, забрав своего цума, Роджерс ушел, позабыв даже о том, что хотел сказать. Айс после этого дулся на Брока почти сутки, расцарапал ему руки, как дикий кот, и слегка надкусил нос.

Джек, увидев его с распухшим носом и в компании звездно-полосатого цума, заржал еще пуще прежнего, а Хуан поменял цвет на новомодную мадженту.

Впрочем, все эти страдания оказались напрасными, потому что уже через неделю Брок с позором провалил квест. 

Айс в то утро был поразительно тихим. Смирно лежал у него на животе под футболкой, не верещал, не ерзал и не царапался. Брок вообще решил, что он спит, а потому непозволительно расслабился.

С Роджерсом они встретились еще внизу, у лифтов, и, обсуждая дела, поднялись к нему в кабинет. Айс никак не отреагировал на голос кумира, и Брок уверился в том, что цум уснул, убаюканный темнотой и теплом его тела.

Как оказалось, напрасно.

Потому что Айс все это время готовил диверсию.

Брок не знал, как он ухитрился прогрызть ему футболку так, что он не заметил, не увидел, не услышал и не почувствовал возни. Но факт оставался фактом – Айс с торжествующим цумканьем вывалился из дыры в футболке и бросился к Роджерсу, восхищенно попискивая.

Брок потрогал свой живот через дыру в футболке и закрыл лицо ладонью, сползая ниже на стуле. Щеки у него, судя по жару, должны были быть цвета переспелого помидора, не меньше. Цумканье продолжалось, и Брок раздвинул пальцы, выглядывая между ними.

Роджерс озадаченно молчал, широко распахнув глаза. Санни, почуяв конкурента за внимание хозяина, немедленно окрасился в черный цвет и распушился, став раза в два больше. Но едва ли его скучный черный цвет мог перебить яркий синий мех, красные лапки и чертову букву «А» на лбу.

Айс, счастливо игнорируя его, верещал, облетая своего кумира по кругу, а затем, будто всего остального было мало, завис перед Роджерсом и трепетно лизнул его розовым языком в щеку.

– Серьезно?! – не выдержал Брок, вскакивая на ноги, и попытался перехватить цума, но тот обложил его цумканьем и нежно вжался Роджерсу в шею, продолжая его облизывать.

Санни, не дождавшись от хозяина реакции, обиженно пискнул и перелетел к Броку, зависнув перед ним в воздухе. Подумав, опустился на подставленную ладонь и перекрасился обратно в желтый цвет.

Глядя на него своими глазками-бусинками, цум моргнул и вдруг отрастил себе торчком стоящий хаер, как у самого Брока, и затемнил шерстку на мордочке, создавая эффект щетины, впервые за все время знакомства одаривая его такой милостью.

Роджерс, молча наблюдавший за всем этим, вдруг захохотал – вопреки ожиданиям, не обидно, а вполне искренне и даже слегка смущенно. Брок вообще, кажется, впервые слышал его смех, и он ему... понравился.

Санни, перекрасивший получившийся чубчик в темный цвет для полного сходства, влез Броку на плечо и негодующе защелкал там, жалуясь. Айс млел, прижимаясь к Роджерсу, и терся об него всем толстым тельцем, елозя по широкой груди.

Тот продолжал смеяться, придерживая восхищенного сверх меры цума, и Брок, не выдержав абсурдности ситуации, тоже захохотал.

– Так... ты поэтому его прятал? – улыбка у Роджерса, зараза, тоже оказалась красивой – светлой, открытой.

Брок страдальчески кивнул.

– Он зафанател с тебя с тех пор, как ты тогда задницы наши вытащил. Сам понимаешь, в такой любви к начальству прилюдно признаваться неприлично, – фыркнул он, и Роджерс, пощекотав счастливо зацумкавшего Айса по боку, снова засмеялся.

Санни оскорбился еще больше, и Брок в качестве утешения сунул ему орешек. Цум подношение принял и раздраженно захрустел им, явно представляя на месте вкусняшки Айса. Санни был непривычно тяжелым и горячим, как уголек.

– Санни – потому что горячий такой? – спросил Брок, доставая из кармана пакетик со вкусняшками.

Айс повернулся было на знакомый звук, но обычно не перебиваемая ничем жажда пожрать на этот раз победить не смогла. Цум забрался Роджерсу под ворот и улегся на его плече, накрывшись рубашкой, как одеялом. Мокрым носом он продолжал лобызать его шею.

– Не совсем, – чуть смутился Роджерс. – За цвет, по большей части. Мама нас обоих так называла – у меня летом волосы на солнце выгорали, вот и...

Санни благосклонно принимал вкусняшку за вкусняшкой, заедая стресс, и, кажется, уже не так сильно страдал из-за изменщика-хозяина.

Идиллия долго не продлилась – через пару минут у Роджерса зазвонил телефон.

– Роджерс, – привычным жестким голосом бросил он, будто не тискал секунду назад чужого цума, мурлыча что-то себе под нос. – Сейчас буду.

Брок понятливо шагнул к нему, чтобы забрать Айса, но тот протестующе заверещал и моментально нырнул Роджерсу под рубашку. На все попытки его поймать цум упорно выворачивался и полз дальше. Санни, подначивая, страстно цумкал, явно жаждая избавиться от соперника. Азартно распалявшийся Брок только через несколько минут понял, что все это время бегал вокруг Роджерса, облапывая его со всех сторон.

– Э-э... Если присмотришь за моим цумом, я присмотрю за твоим, – отступив от порозовевшего Роджерса, сказал Брок, сдаваясь.

Айс, высунув на мгновение нос между пуговицами, торжествующе цумкнул и снова скрылся из виду. Уголки губ Роджерса дрогнули в улыбке.

– Идет, – согласился он и, примирительно почесав по чубчику Санни, направился к выходу.

Брок поплелся следом за ним, мстительно высматривая выпуклость на чужой рубашке, но Айс, знавший его, как себя, благоразумно не отсвечивал.

Оставалось надеяться, что и на людях он тоже отсвечивать не будет. Прослыть главной фанаткой Капитана Америки Брок по-прежнему упорно не хотел.

Впрочем, пора ему было смириться с тем, что его нежелания у вселенной котировались мало. Потому что, разумеется, Айс, как чудом выскочившая замуж за знаменитого актера провинциалка, гордо вскарабкался Роджерсу на плечо и пытался показаться всем и каждому, ревниво верещал, отгоняя от него чужаков, и с периодичностью в пять минут лез с нежными поцелуями. Причем, осмелев, цум теперь лизал Роджерса не в щеку или шею, а в губы.

Обо всем этом Броку, запершемуся в своем кабинете вместе с негодующим Санни, рассказал подвывающий от смеха Джек, на голове которого болтался Хуан – на этот раз перетекший в цвет фуксии. Видимо, его офигевание происходящим достигло наивысшей точки, раз он покрасился в такой кислотный цвет.

Брок бы и сам, если бы мог, покрасился в какой-нибудь цвет, выражающий его глубокое негодование и раздражение. Санни, такой же мрачный, как он, сделался угольно-черным и безостановочно трещал, возмущаясь. От этого постоянного щелканья над ухом к вечеру у Брока заболела голова, и он просто хотел вернуться домой и упасть лицом в подушку.

Роджерс, обычно засиживавшийся допоздна, будто почувствовав его состояние, зашел к нему вечером и даже ухитрился уговорить Айса вернуться обратно к хозяину. Броку, правда, пришлось пообещать, что он, как злая мачеха, не станет препятствовать их с Роджерсом общению.

Перевозбужденный целым днем с кумиром Айс полночи страстно цумкал, носясь по дому, и заглушить его восторги не помогали даже наушники, в которых играла специальная расслабляющая музыка. Брок и рад был бы расслабиться и уснуть, но посреди какого-нибудь журчания воды или звуков леса обязательно раздавалось громогласное «ЦУМ», напрочь сбивая ласковые увещевания дикторов, которые нежно просили «сделать глубокий вдох», «позволить мыслям медленно течь» и «следовать за ритмом музыки».

Неудивительно было, что утром, едва добравшись до работы, Брок собственноручно вручил звездно-полосатого Айса Роджерсу, подсадил на плечо отрастившего при виде него щетину и чубчик Санни и закрылся в кабинете, продрыхнув там до обеда.

Цум Роджерса, видимо, примирившийся с ситуацией, улегся на его живот, приятно тяжелый и горячий, и тихонько, успокаивающе зачирикал, одними этими мелодичными звуками делая то, чего не смогли сделать за всю ночь многочисленные дикторы со своей музыкой.

Во всяком случае, спал Брок, как младенец, и по ощущениям отдохнул так, как давно не получалось.

Остаток дня Санни ему не мешал, но явно тосковал без хозяина и даже на вкусняшки уже не особенно реагировал. А затем и вовсе нашел святилище и улегся там на любимую Айсову фотку Роджерса, жалобно попискивая.

Брок, хмуро подумав о том, что Роджерса в его жизни стало вдруг как-то слишком много, поднялся и утешительно почесал Санни по круглым канареечно-желтым бокам. Тот смешно зафыркал, как еж, внимательно посмотрел на него и неуклюже перевернулся на спину, подставляя белоснежное пузо, чего цумы, вообще-то, обычно не делали. Чужакам, во всяком случае, беззащитный живот они не показывали.

Вернувшийся вечером домой вместе с Броком Айс на этот раз, по счастью, был спокоен и умиротворен, и ночь прошла без эксцессов, а вот дни становились все чудесатее и чудесатее.

Брок смутно надеялся, что дорвавшийся до кумира Айс поумерит фанатизм, но тот и не думал угомониться. Все так же щеголял фирменным «костюмом», гонял от Роджерса чужаков и готов был не расставаться с ним сутками. Вот только теперь он, будто уверившись в том, что любовь всей его жизни от него никуда не денется, вспомнил о существовании Брока и начал по нему скучать, хоть и ходил хвостом за Роджерсом. Санни, беспрекословно сопровождая Брока днем, тоже тосковал по хозяину.

Поэтому даже не особо удивительно было, что в один из дней Роджерс завалился к нему в обед и, подхватив радостно бросившегося к нему Санни, с удовольствием чмокнул его в нос. Цум заверещал, страшно довольный, и от восторга окрасился во все цвета радуги разом. Айс, наблюдавший за встречей с широкого плеча Роджерса, негодующе распушился и подлетел к Броку, принимаясь ластиться к нему так, как никогда раньше.

Санни, углядевший его маневр, с удвоенной силой бросился выражать хозяину свой восторг, и длилось это соревнование до тех пор, пока затисканные сверх меры Брок и Роджерс, переглянувшись, не захохотали, отпихивая любвеобильных цумов.

– Пообедаем вместе? – предложил вдруг Роджерс, давая Санни забраться в нагрудный карман его рубашки, и кончики ушей у него нежно зарозовели, выдавая смущение. – А то цумы скучают, – оправдался он.

Скучали цумы так безудержно и безутешно, что Брок и сам не понял, как так вышло, что они с Роджерсом начали разлучаться едва ли на ночь. Обедали они строго вдвоем, а на оставшееся время выезжали в ближайший парк, где гуляли, позволяя цумам порезвиться.

Роджерс, не скованный рабочими рамками и необходимостью соблюдать субординацию, оказался... офигенным. Улыбчивый, подвижный, он с энтузиазмом соглашался на любую движуху и не менее радостно брался за организацию сам. Именно с его легкой руки они съездили на целый день на верховую прогулку, час проплавали в бассейне с дельфинами и прыгали с банджи, хотя, видит Бог, экстрима Броку и в жизни хватало.

Но с Роджерсом почему-то хотелось поехать куда угодно, лишь бы поехать. С ним. Со Стивом.

Мама, всегда казавшаяся Броку мягкой нежной девочкой, очень непросто жила с отцом – жестким и грубоватым, но на все наивные детские вопросы всегда неизменно отвечала: мой человек. Раньше Брок ее не понимал, а вот теперь, похоже, пришла его очередь.

Потому что Роджерс так и ощущался – своим. Все в нем, начиная от манеры мыслить и заканчивая предпочтениями в одежде, казалось близким, знакомым.

Осознание это накрыло Брока глупо и правильно одновременно – в очередную прогулку в парке, когда Стив умчался следом за радостными Санни и Айсом.

Он, как мальчишка, легко поддерживал все предлагаемые цумами игры – и в тот раз это были догонялки. Айс, которым Брок за это втайне гордился, заманил Роджерса прямиком в озеро, куда тот и плюхнулся, подняв фонтан брызг. Перемазанный тиной, с темно-зелеными водорослями, повисшими на ухе, терпко пахнущий чуть застоялой водой, Стив сидел на мелководье и хохотал, а Брок смотрел на него – изумительно красивого именно в этот момент – и понимал, что попал.

Санни и Айс тоже добавляли перчинки – они, на дух друг друга не переносившие в начале, вдруг спелись, да так, что не отдерешь, и ходили теперь исключительно парочкой. Айс даже пустил Санни в свое святилище имени Стива Роджерса, где они периодически спали вдвоем, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Но чаще, правда, цумы спали друг на друге – и от одного вида Айса, придавленного крупным Санни, Броку становилось не по себе.

В первый раз, увидев эту картину, он изумился так, что немедленно сделал фото и отправил его Роджерсу. Тот примчался пару минут спустя, перепуганный и бледный.

– Уф, я подумал, что они дерутся, – убедившись, что все живы и здоровы, выдохнул Стив. – Фотограф из тебя так себе, Брок, – добавил он, широко улыбнувшись, и у Брока по-глупому перехватило сердце.

День цумы летали рядом с Роджерсом, день – с Броком, деловито усаживаясь на плечи с двух сторон и страшно веселя всех окружающих. А вечерами они начинали жалобно верещать, не желая разлучаться. Утром же схлестывались так, что становилось неловко за их восторженные притирания и дружелюбные покусывания, тем более что стесняться цумы не собирались и эпатировали публику с завидным постоянством, будто специально демонстрируя близкие отношения.

Учитывая, что Айс при этом по-прежнему был раскрашен под Роджерса, а Санни для таких моментов обязательно мимикрировал в Брока, картины были более чем... смущающими.

Однажды они прервали Фьюри, который не иначе как от скуки решил лично подвести итоги квартала. Первые полчаса прошли спокойно – цумы мирно свисали с плеч Стива, а затем они, видимо, решили добавить огоньку и рухнули на стол, очень напоминая две сбрендившие завязавшиеся узлом сосиски.

Айс, деловито забравшись на белый живот Санни, довольно цумкал и вылизывал ему мордочку, страстно потираясь о него всем телом.

Фьюри замолчал и грозно уставился на нарушителей спокойствия единственным глазом, но безумную парочку было уже не остановить. У самого Фьюри, к слову, цума не было – поговаривали, что он лишился его вместе с глазом, но точно никто ничего не знал.

Брок переглянулся с сидевшим напротив него Роджерсом, который явно прикидывал, как можно провалиться сквозь пол, и выразительно дернул бровями, еле сдерживая смех. Джек с каменным лицом уставился наверх, и Хуан понятливо переполз ему на лицо, закрывая глаза. Старк, цум которого разбирал на этот раз потолочный светильник, присвистнул, Романова и Бартон от комментариев воздержались, но лица у них стали одинаково ехидными.

Стив кашлянул и накрыл цумов ладонями, пряча от чужих глаз. Те негодующе заверещали слаженным дуэтом и выбрались из-под его пальцев, окрасившись в одинаково черные цвета. Брок и забыл уже, что его цум умеет быть не только сине-красно-полосатым.

Возмущенно куснув Роджерса за руку, Айс и Санни гордо прошлепали по столу к Броку и проползли к нему под футболку. Судя по их активной возне, необходимость прерваться никак ни на что не повлияла.

Стив посмотрел на его ходуном ходящую футболку, под которой будто с десяток цумов предавались безудержной оргии, и мучительно покраснел.

У Брока от одного взгляда на него тепло, сладко екнуло внутри. Он предпочел думать, что это из-за щекотно возившихся у его живота цумов – иначе пришлось бы повторять их сомнительный подвиг и бросаться на Роджерса.

Одержимость которым прогрессировала день ото дня. Видимо, чертовы ученые таки были правы, и цумы и их хозяева друг друга стоили. Брок даже периодически подговаривал Санни и Айса в его дни уходить к Стиву – бдить.

Айс, чуть усовершенствовавший капитанский костюм – сделал его из ярко-синего темно-синим, – впервые услышав эту просьбу, ехидно замигал всеми цветами радуги, как дискошар.

Брок щелкнул его по черному носу и отправил караулить национальное достояние.

Через несколько дней цумы тусовались уже у него самого, наотрез отказываясь уходить три дня кряду. Айс еще более ехидно мигал, насмешливо цумкая, чем косвенно подтвердил, что их попросил об этом Роджерс. Санни, стойко не выдававший хозяина, возмущенно навалился на Айса сверху, втыкая его носом в столешницу, и негодующе заверещал.

Брок наблюдал за первой ссорой этих двух голубков и отсчитывал оставшиеся до обеденного перерыва часы.

Цумы, помирившись, спрятались в святилище и тихо там перецумкивались, что-то активно обсуждая. Брок, слышавший только непрерывный стрекот, в очередной раз пожалел, что они не умеют говорить по-человечески. При этом понимали цумы все или почти все – в зависимости от того, как хорошо общался с ними хозяин.

Вскоре Санни деловито вылез из-за горшка с цветком, ткнулся Броку в лицо, как всегда делал, прощаясь, и улизнул в коридор.

Айс, слетев со стеллажа, опустился к Броку на плечо и мирно задремал. Отсутствие Санни его явно не беспокоило, и Брок, почесывая его по темно-синему боку, подозрительно хмыкнул. Чтобы эти неразлучники – да разбрелись кто куда?

Ближе к обеду цум проснулся и принялся донимать Брока, всячески мешаясь. Дергал за волосы, царапал коготками шею, ложился на клавиатуру, набирая какую-то белиберду, и безостановочно пищал.

– Ну чего тебе? – не выдержал Брок, когда Айс повис у него на руке и, преданно глядя на него своими маленькими глазками, принялся мусолить ему палец.

Цум порхнул в сторону двери и принялся нарезать там круги, треща, как кузнечик. Брок, зная, что он не отвяжется, закатил глаза и, рассовав по карманам мобильник, бумажник и ключи от машины, вышел следом за Айсом в коридор.

Тот потащил его привычной дорогой к кабинету Роджерса, назойливо мельтеша перед лицом. Еще и распушился так, что стал казаться раза в два больше своего обычного размера.

Перед очередным поворотом Броку показалось, что он слышит знакомое ласковое воркование Роджерса с Санни, а в следующую секунду, не без помощи вездесущих цумов, начался балаган.

Айс вдруг всей своей пушистой тушкой повис у Брока на лице, перекрывая обзор. Он зажмурился, спасаясь от шерсти, а цум, исчезнув так же резко, как появился, упругим мячиком толкнул его под колени, отчаянно путаясь под ногами. Брок запнулся, на кого-то налетел – судя по голосу, это все-таки был Стив, – а дальше в дело вступили неумолимые законы физики. Согласно которым из двух споткнувшихся тел, при прочих равных, победит то, которое тяжелее.

Едва удержав их обоих на ногах, Роджерс навалился на Брока, вышибая из него дух, и успел только подставить ладонь ему под затылок, не давая треснуться о стену.

– Прости, Санни под ноги бросился, – сказал он виновато, опаляя теплым дыханием щеку.

– Я их убью, – сипло пообещал Брок, кое-как вдыхая воздух.

От всего этого форс-мажора у него даже голова слегка закружилась. Роджерс, прижимавший его к стене, твердо встал на ноги, ослабляя давление, но отходить не спешил, и в целом Брок был этим вполне доволен.

Ощущать теплую, такую правильную тяжесть чужого тела было приятно до одури. Мягко, чуть нервно сжимавшиеся пальцы на затылке тоже спокойствия не придавали.

Сладкое, щекотное томление поднималось внутри душной волной, как поток воды в гейзере, отдавалось во всем теле мурашками, и на мгновение Брок даже забыл, где находится и почему. Роджерс придавливал его тяжелым, почти физически ощутимым взглядом к месту – такой знакомый, такой... свой, словно они знали друг друга всю жизнь, но вспомнили об этом только сейчас.

Цумы, выжидательно зависшие рядом, возмущенно затрещали, сетуя на их непонятливость, и трепетно ткнулись друг в друга мордочками.

Брок переглянулся с изумленно приподнявшим брови Стивом и хмыкнул.

– Это они... сводничают, что ли? – уточнил он недоверчиво.

Ответа Брок так и не получил – в коридор, где они так трогательно обжимались с Роджерсом у стенки, завернул один из многочисленных работников ЩИТа, и оба цума, заголосив, как в припадке, бросились его отгонять. Противопоставить этому тандему было нечего, и бедолага позорно сбежал, едва не потеряв по дороге собственного жалобно пищащего цума.

Айс и Санни, гордые собой, вернулись обратно к ним и снова зависли в ожидании. Роджерс озорно улыбнулся, как всегда легко включаясь во все их дурачества.

– Я бы и рад его поцеловать, но, сами понимаете, тут вон камера висит... – огорченно заявил он.

Санни, распушившись еще сильнее обычного, моментально закрыл глазок камеры толстой задницей. Брок представил себе лица безопасников, вынужденных наблюдать подобное сомнительной красоты изображение, и хохотнул.

– Прости, я им тут пообещал, сам понимаешь, – вздохнул Стив, легко потеревшись кончиком носа о его нос.

Губы его при этом были неприлично, просто возмутительно близко, и у Брока от желания их поцеловать скулы сводило. Голод пьяняще пузырился в крови, и перед глазами расплывалось все – кроме знакомого до последней черточки лица, которое, напротив, будто отпечаталось на сетчатке, встроилось в саму его суть, обожгло каленым железом сердце, оставляя след.

– Обещания надо выполнять, – согласился Брок и притянул Роджерса к себе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Стив непривычно тонко, коротко простонал, будто не верил, и невесомо тронул его губы своими. Это и поцелуем-то назвать было сложно – слишком мягким, слишком трепетным было движение, но Брока от него перетряхнуло до самого нутра. Казалось, искрить начнет все тело, ошарашенное желанной близостью.

Айс рядом коротко, хлестко цумкнул, будто подгоняя их, таких неразумных и тормознутых, и Брок, подумав, что их цумы, кажется, слишком обнаглели в последнее время, поцеловал Стива так, как хотел – глубоко, жадно собирая языком вкус. Разделяя дыхание, одно на двоих, и просто наслаждаясь каждой секундой.

Цумы беспокойно затрещали, предупреждая о незваных гостях, и Роджерс неохотно отстранился. Брок только теперь почувствовал, как крепко он впивался все это время пальцами в его затылок – кожа на нем ныла, казалось, вместе с волосами.

Санни отлепился от камеры, и Айс, едва этого дождавшийся, моментально оттеснил его, разнообразия для, Стиву под рубашку.

Мимо, с любопытством оглядев их, прошла стайка девиц, за которыми, безостановочно галдя, летели их цумы, страшно напоминая гвалтом хозяек. Вот уж где сходство было налицо. 

– Кажется, обедать они не хотят, – хмыкнул Роджерс, придерживая активно возившихся под тканью Санни и Айса.

Ответом ему послужило только попискивание очень занятых цумов, и Брок, мысленно им позавидовав, очень постарался успокоиться. Впереди, в конце концов, была еще половина рабочего дня, и ее нужно было как-то пережить, не завалив Роджерса под куст в парке.

До куста в итоге не дошло, потому что Брока дернули по работе прямо из кафе. Он едва успел сунуть Роджерсу ключи от дома и протестующе зацумкавшего Айса.

Остаток дня в итоге прошел сумбурно и грязно – захваты заложников редко бывали иными, и к полуночи он был выжат, как лимон. В его окнах, впрочем, горел свет, и от этого внутри стало тепло. Еще ни разу в жизни он не ощущал такой глубинной удовлетворенности, довольства только оттого, что его кто-то ждет. Что можно оставить этому кому-то своего цума, не опасаясь, что с ним что-нибудь случится. Брок даже, удивляясь самому себе, просидел минут десять на капоте машины, просто разглядывая освещенные окна, и продрог в итоге почти до костей – ночь была холодной.

Тело сковала усталость, и хотелось лечь и уснуть – желательно, на пару суток залечь в кровати, обложившись Роджерсом и цумами со всех сторон, отключить телефоны и забаррикадировать все входы и выходы.

Брок даже в дверь позвонить не успел, как за ней возбужденно зацумкали – Айс всегда чуял его своей толстой мохнатой задницей. Его голосу вторил Санни, за компанию, видимо.

– Привет, – Роджерс, сонный и встрепанный, открыл дверь, обеспокоенно оглядел его с ног до головы и втянул в дом.

Брок уткнулся лицом в его теплое плечо, разомлел и едва не уснул стоя, как полковая лошадь. А может, и уснул, потому что в следующий раз открыл глаза уже на рассвете, в собственной постели.

Рядом сопел Роджерс, неудобно скрючившись на самом краешке подушки, которую нагло оккупировали цумы, мелкие засранцы. Вольготно развалившись в самом центре, они лежали в обнимку и нежно цумкали во сне, выдавая полное и абсолютное довольство жизнью.

Сна, несмотря на то, что отключился он в лучшем случае часа на четыре, не было ни в одном глазу. Поймав себя на как минимум десятиминутном разглядывании спящего Роджерса, Брок осторожно выбрался из постели и ушел в душ.

Стив его, конечно, раздел, но в ванную комнату явно не заталкивал, опасаясь разбудить. Оттерев пятно грязи с носа, Брок поморщился и влез под воду.

Страдальчески потирающий затекшую шею Роджерс появился тогда, когда он уже смывал пену. Сбросив одежду, Стив шагнул в душ, поцеловал в плечо и щекотно фыркнул в ухо, делая просто приятное утро самым охрененным в жизни Брока.

– Никуда не пойду, даже если небо рушиться начнет, – совсем непатриотично заявил он, прижимаясь горячим, сильным телом.

Руки Стив сцепил у него на животе, и жест этот был таким по-домашнему теплым, что Брок накрыл его ладони своими, желая продлить прикосновение. Роджерс в ответ тихо, довольно мурлыкнул, прижался мягкими губами к его шее и щекотно скользнул по ней языком, и Брок моментально забыл о том, что хотел съехидничать и пожурить Роджерса за высказанное пренебрежение капитанскими обязанностями.

Вот прямо сейчас, например, спасать нужно было самого Брока, чем не задание для Капитана Америки?

Он погладил Стива по напряженным предплечьям, жестким и широким, и откинулся затылком на его плечо, прикрывая глаза. На ощупь Роджерс оказался еще более охрененным, чем на вид. Упругая твердость его тела, будто он, как спортсмен перед соревнованиями, постоянно держал мышцы в тонусе, завораживала, заводила до мурашек.

Его член, приятно-крупный, полувставший, лег в ложбинку между ягодицами, и мысли неизбежно стекли туда, к так сладко ощущавшейся шелковистой нежности горячего ствола, о который, стыдно, сильно прогнувшись, хотелось потереться, выпрашивая ласку. 

Вода стекала по лицу Роджерса, падая на Брока, и ему казалось, что он ощущает в каждой капле его запах и вкус, от одних воспоминаний о котором во рту собиралась вязкая слюна. Было почти нестерпимо жарко, и ожидание близости, учитывая, что они просто стояли, тесно обнявшись, выматывало, пробиралось под кожу колким потоком возбуждения.

Стив коснулся губами его виска, щеки, подбородка, опустился к шее, поцеловал в плечо, притискивая к себе так, что живот сдавило до боли. Брок завел руку за спину, погладил его по мокрому боку и сдвинул ладонь на упругую задницу, борясь с желанием сжать пальцы на аппетитной половинке до боли. Пойти на поводу у собственной жадности, присвоить, забрать Роджерса себе целиком.

Эта мысль пронеслась ласточкой, за долю секунды, как импульс по нервной системе, подстегивая, как кнутом, и расслабленной неги, в которой они пребывали последние минуты, как не бывало.

Развернувшись к Роджерсу лицом, Брок крепко сжал его бедра, потерся членом о член и едва не взвыл от интенсивности ощущений, от нестерпимо острой щекотной волны блаженства, которая разлилась по всему телу, ударила в голову, как полбутылки виски, выпитого натощак.

Стив со стоном вцепился ему в плечи, горячий, такой же жаждущий, тяжело дышащий, с раскрасневшимися щеками, и его близость плавила до самых костей.

Целовать его, ловя губами жаркий, торопливый отклик, было приятно до исступления. Стив кололся чуть отросшей за ночь щетиной, с силой оглаживал его плечи и бока, едва ощутимо царапаясь короткими ногтями, жалил укусами, будто каждым прикосновением хотел оставить след, и от этого неожиданно проявившегося собственничества Брока вело так, как никогда раньше – до помутнения, до полной потери рассудка. Тело горело так, словно Роджерс ставил на нем клеймо – снова и снова, покрывая всю поверхность кожи, всего его, снаружи и изнутри.

Вода заливала глаза, попадала в нос, а они все не могли оторваться друг от друга. Дверца душевой кабинки, в которую они вжались, угрожающе хрустнула, и Брок решил не испытывать судьбу. Помнил он, сколько народу по статистике помирает, поскользнувшись в ванной. Рисковать едва обретенным счастьем Брок не собирался.

Стив, с потемневшим от возбуждения, совершенно шальным взглядом, был ненамного адекватнее него самого. Он послушно выступил следом за ним из душевой, не менее послушно потрогал, отбросив за ненадобностью, предложенное полотенце, и со стоном снова рванулся к нему, вжался пахом в пах, мокрый и горячий, крепко прихватив за задницу, и у Брока потемнело перед глазами от желания.

Теперь он, пожалуй, даже понимал Айса. Роджерс был таким... Роджерсом, что удивительно было, как Брок не замечал его – вот таким – раньше. Как жил, не зная, какие мягкие у него губы, с какой жадной напористостью он целует, доставая языком, казалось, до самого горла. С какой чуткой нежностью он умеет гладить крупными ладонями тело, касаться почти трепетно – будто Брок был хрупкой антикварной фигуркой, купленной за баснословные деньги.

Никогда еще дорога от ванной комнаты до спальни не занимала столько времени. Брок и не подозревал раньше, какая неудобная у него квартира – всюду оказались углы, щерившиеся острыми краями, и пороги, коварно бросающиеся под ноги. Стив, кажется, все руки себе отбил, спасая его от очередной тумбочки, и Брок мысленно пообещал себе поцеловать каждый его синяк.

Потерявшиеся, полностью поглощенные друг другом, они добрались наконец до кровати, едва не угробив мирно дрыхнувших на подушке цумов. Санни и Айс, едва не придавленные, панически взлетели и изумленно уставились на них.

– Сначала вы эпатировали, теперь мы, все по-честному, – сказал им Брок и, выполняя данное себе обещание, со стоном потерся лицом о руку Роджерса, прижался губами там, где на светлой коже и правда наливались болезненной краснотой будущие синяки.

Они заживут, конечно, часа через четыре максимум, но отказывать себе в удовольствии Брок не собирался, тем более что Стив, плюхнувшийся головой на подушку, которую прежде нагло занимали цумы, смотрел на него так, что дух захватывало, безостановочно, с каким-то жадным нетерпением облизывая припухшие, потерявшие приличные очертания губы.

Эти губы горели на его лице, как неоновая вывеска, искать которую пришлось битый час, притягивала к себе взгляд, и Брок терялся, как щенок, перед которым выставили с десяток мисок с сочной вырезкой разом.

Не знал, впиться ли в такие желанные губы, смакуя их нежную сладость, приникнуть ли к твердым, все еще влажным от воды темным соскам и приласкать их языком, потрогать твердые, почти неприлично крупные грудные мышцы, или опуститься еще ниже, к горячему, текущему, такому аппетитному, наверняка вкусному до одури члену, который так и просился в рот.

Если бы мог, Брок бы, как дурной волк из сказки, проглотил Роджерса целиком, чтобы не пришлось вот так разрываться, пытаясь охватить все и сразу, скулить от нетерпения и жажды, подставляясь под такие же заполошные, порывистые прикосновения рук и губ.

Стив, прикрыв невозможно яркие глаза, затянул его на себя, со стоном обхватывая бедрами, и фыркнул, отгоняя утешительно сунувшегося к нему Санни.

– Если уж эпатировать, то по полной, – сказал он, намекая на то, что в этом цумьем тандеме доминировал почему-то всегда Айс в своем капитанском костюме. – А я, для справки, по-всякому согласен, – добавил Стив, тесно переплетаясь с ним руками и ногами, будто надеялся слиться в одно очень безумное, но на сто процентов счастливое существо.

Уж в чем, в чем, а в этом Брок не сомневался.

– Надеюсь, что не только для справки, – отозвался он, целуя его подставленную шею, прошелся по коже щетиной, вдыхая запах, забивавший легкие, как тяжелый осадок, сладко цементировавшийся внутри.

Стив застонал, такой открытый и искренний в своих реакциях, что хотелось заласкать его до беспамятства, измучить до хрипоты так, чтобы он не помнил больше никого, кроме него.

Айс и Санни, понаблюдав за ними пару минут, поцумкали, совещаясь, и дружно полезли забиваться в платяной шкаф, скрываясь из виду. Брок, правда, очень подозревал, что эта любвеобильная парочка непременно вскоре начнет шуметь, рассказывая всем в округе, как хорошо ей живется, но знал, что цумов они перешумят.

По-другому и быть не могло, потому что в нем бурлила яркая, горючая жажда сделать хорошо, выплеснуть на Стива всю ту кипящую нежность, которая распирала его изнутри. Брок целовал и целовал его, смакуя нежность губ, вылизывал шею, мягко поглаживал каменно-твердую грудь, шалея от бархатистой гладкости кожи.

Он ощущал себя заводной куклой, ключом к которой совершенно неожиданно оказался Стив – разбудивший его, напитавший жизнью. И было до дрожи хорошо касаться его с трепетной жадностью, ловя каждый выдох, каждый стон, каждое горячечное, лихорадочное «Брок».

Броку было хорошо только от этого, словно кто-то твердой рукой накрепко связал их воедино всеми нервными окончаниями, и теперь его дергало изнутри всякий раз, как Стив вздрагивал, распахивая влажные припухшие губы, и приподнимал бедра, подаваясь навстречу ласкающей его член ладони.

Собственный член ныл, накрепко прижатый к животу, жажда разрядки змеей скручивалась в паху, но Брок был готов душу продать, лишь бы остановить время именно сейчас. В эти минуты безусловного, бесконечного блаженства. Узнавания.

Он опустился вниз, едва не дрожа от жадности, широко лизнул головку члена, раскатывая на языке чужой вкус – терпкий, солоноватый, ударивший по рецепторам почти до боли. Роджерс приподнял голову, глядя на него темным, полубезумным взглядом.

– Господи, Брок, – выдохнул он и застонал с таким голодным призывом, что в пах будто кипящей смолой плеснули.

Брок набросился на Стива с пугавшей его самого горячностью, обхватил ладонью основание его члена, с восторгом ощущая под пальцами его бархатистую, сладкую нежность, и насадился до самого горла, шалея от упругой твердости, от ставшего, казалось, еще интенсивнее вкуса.

Роджерс метался под ним, как в бреду, и то прихватывал за волосы, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе, то отпихивал от себя, шире разводя красивые длинные ноги.

Лихорадочно горячий, с влажной от пота светлой кожей, он весь будто пылал, горел изнутри, и Брок как никогда остро понимал, почему мать в детстве называла его солнечным. И вовсе не выцветающие жарким летом до пшеничного цвета волосы были тому причиной.

В Солнечной системе Брока, холодной и пустой, яркой звездой вспыхнул Стив Роджерс, и, обласканный, согревшийся, он хотел любить – и любил, жадно, исступленно. Любил, когда целовал Стива, растягивая его скользкими от смазки пальцами, любил, когда толкался в тесное жаркое нутро, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, так туго, так правильно сжимавших его член, и ловил губами благодарный, облегченный стон.

Все, весь мир перестал иметь значение.

Был только Стив, отзывчивый, хрипло вскрикивавший на каждое движение, и Брок целовал его крепко зажмуренные глаза, будто надеялся разгладить появившиеся из-за этого морщинки, и хотел делать ему еще лучше, слиться воедино, оставить такой же след, как тот, что выжгло на нем самом.

Роджерс крепко вцепился ему в плечи, со стоном выгнулся, как выпрашивающий ласку кот, и надавил пятками ему на спину, подгоняя. Брок приподнял его под ягодицы, глубже, до самого корня насаживая на свой член.

– Да, да, да, – бессвязно, заполошно выдал в ответ Стив, до треска сминая в кулаках простыню, и Брок сорвался.

Придавил его к постели ладонью и толкался и толкался в тесное, податливое нутро, сильно, жестко почти до грубости, до пошлых, звонких шлепков тела о тело. Стив в ответ зарычал, как зверь, и крепче прихватил его ногами, не давая отстраниться.

Сознание тонуло в безумном, ярком удовольствии, вспыхивавшем перед глазами, как чертов фейерверк. В ушах шумела кровь, тело скручивало почти мучительной судорогой удовольствия.

Роджерс под ним беспомощно заскулил, дернул бедрами, крепко цепляясь за него, будто боялся упасть, и Брок, чувствуя, что он на грани, обхватил ладонью его член, приласкал влажную головку, напрочь сбиваясь с ритма.

Этот неожиданный диссонанс, рассинхрон оказался последней каплей. Стив, гортанно, хрипло вскрикнув, вцепился в него до боли и с вымученным стоном кончил, заливая его ладонь горячей спермой.

Роджерс растекся под ним, расслабленный, вытраханный до предела, и от одного его горевшего мягким удовлетворением взгляда Брока выломило в оргазме следом за ним. В оргазме таком сильном, что впору было выть, вслепую находя чужие губы, чтобы разделить это торжество, эту накрывшую тело негу с тем, кто ее ему и подарил.

Тяжело, хрипло дышавший Стив гладил его по спине, и Брок, слыша под ухом, как заполошно, жадно бьется его сердце, ощущал одно только бездумное, счастливое умиротворение.

Из шкафа, выждав для верности минут пять, выбрались цумы и, в задумчивости облетев их со всех сторон, опустились Броку на спину, явно намереваясь вздремнуть.

Их пушистая шерстка щекотно царапала кожу, но сгонять их было жалко.

– Роджерс, а Роджерс? – позвал Брок, устраивая подбородок на его груди.

Стив подложил под затылок руку, приподнимаясь, и вопросительно вскинул брови.

– Давай съедемся? – предложил Брок. – А то цумы скучают, сам понимаешь, – Роджерс в свое время придумал прекрасное оправдание, грех было не воспользоваться.

Стив понимающе кивнул и засмеялся.

– Ну, раз скучают... – задумчиво протянул он. – Не можем же мы над ними издеваться, правильно?

Вопрос был явно риторическим, потому что Стив тут же подтянул его повыше, находя губами губы. Потревоженные их возней Санни и Айс негодующе зацумкали, попадали, как переспелые груши, со спины Брока, и дальновидно вернулись обратно в шкаф.

Брок с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, впервые в жизни стопроцентно уверенный в том, что все идет ровно так, как должно.

Из шкафа раздалось знакомое попискивание. Роджерс под ним затрясся от смеха, и Брок тоже фыркнул.

Скучать им больше явно не придется. Никому из четверых.


End file.
